The field of the disclosure relates generally to tubular support members and, more particularly, to an interface for use in coupling together tubular support members in a building frame.
Many known building structures have a frame that includes a plurality of beams and a plurality of columns. When erecting a taller (e.g., multistory) building, it can be difficult to transport full-length columns to the building site, and it is common to instead transport each column in segments that are ultimately welded together at the building site. However, it can be time consuming and costly to weld column segments together at a building site.